


BI BLAKE

by ChaoticEther



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEther/pseuds/ChaoticEther
Summary: BI BLAKE





	BI BLAKE

**Author's Note:**

> Bi Blake?

BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE YANG IS A MASSIVE LESBIAN BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE BI BLAKE 

**Author's Note:**

> Bi Blake.


End file.
